Total Drama Island Justin123's Way!
by Justin123
Summary: This is my version of Total Drama Island! With new eliminations, new alliances and a little twist to the story, Total Drama Island will never be the same once you read this story!
1. Not So Happy Campers Part I

**Episode 1 - "Not So Happy Campers Part I"**

**Summary:**

**Twenty-two teens arrive at Camp Wawanakwa, and are put into two teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. Chris explains the rules: each team will compete in challenges for invincibility. The team that wins is rewarded that invincibility, and the team that lost will vote off a camper. At the end of the episode, Chris gives them an unpleasant surprise: they must jump off a cliff for the challenge.**

Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama Island, smiles at the camera. A view of a campsite can be seen behind him.

"Hey viewers, this is Chris McLean right here at Camp Wawanakwa! Twenty-two teens will compete in crazy challenges here, and at the end of each challenge, a camper will be voted off or be eliminated. This will happen until the very end, where the last camper standing will win one thousand big ones!" Chris stops, and takes a breath. "The campers should be arriving by now...Chef! Where are they?" Chef Hatchet walks towards Chris, and whispers something in his ear. "Finally, it's been taking forever."

Trent gets off the boat and shakes Chris's hands. "Hey man, nice to meet you. Woah, is this the place we're gonna stay at?" Trent says as he looks around. "Yeah, this is pretty much it. Not what you expected huh? Heheh." replies Chris with a smile. Trent puts his guitar and suitcases down onto the dock and waits.

Owen runs off the boat and hugs Chris. "Ouch! Dude, stop hugging me before I get major spine damage!" complains Chris as Owen lets him go. "Sorry man, I'm just really psyched to be here!" replies Owen, and sees Trent. "What's up man? I'm Owen!" he says and runs off towards him.

Eva slowly gets off the boat, and is greeted by Chris. "Eva." he says. She passes by without a word, and Chris puts on a weird face. "Hey Eva, I'm Owen!" Owen says as he sees her. "Like I care?" replies Eva with no emotion. Owen still keeps his smile, though, and backs up. "Tough girl." says Trent.

When Beth gets off the boat, Owen immediately confronts her. "Owen, maybe you wanna stop trying to make friends to make this introduction part of the episode a little shorter. Remember, it's only half an hour long." says Chris. "Alright, for the show." Owen backs away from Beth. "Okay...Hi Chris!" says Beth, and she hugs Chris, accidentally spitting on him too. Chris pushes her away and rubs the spit off his face.

Duncan gets off the boat next, and is disappointed when he sees the camp. "Juvenile Detention looks better than this crappy place." he comments as he passes Chris. "Thanks, we chose this place for the ratings." replies Chris is a proud tone. "Ugh, and no pretty girls too." Duncan says as he passes by Eva and Beth. "Hey!" Beth cries out. "Watch it bonehead!" yells Eva. "Viewers, you're sure to love him." Chris says at the camera.

Courtney elegantly gets off the boat with her head up high and a smile on her face. "Hello, everyone, I am Courtney! I wish to-" "Save it kiss-up." Eva interrupts her with a frown on her face. "Well, I would like to inform you that-" Chris puts his hand over Courtney's mouth. "Sheesh, we heard enough of you already." He says. "I haven't." Duncan smiles at her, and winks. Courtney doesn't seem to look interested and walks past him, giving Chris a mean look.

Geoff jumps off the boat, successfully landing on the dock. "What's up Chris! It's epic to be here!" he screams as he gives a high-five to Chris. "Wow, someone like me! Hey, I'm Owen!" says Owen, ignoring Chris's advice. "Hey Owen, I'm Geoff, and I love to party!" the two high-five, but Owen's high-five causes Geoff to be knocked down. Chris laughs, and Courtney runs towards Geoff with a portable first-aid kit.

"Are you okay Geo...wow!" Courtney takes her attention away from Geoff and looks at Justin. He had just gotten off the boat and was talking with Chris. "Hi, I'm Courtney!" Courtney introduces herself. Beth and Eva are also seen walking slowly towards Justin. Owen completely forgot about Geoff and started to stare at him. "Thanks for noticing my true beauty." says Justin.

Heather gets off the boat, and examines Camp Wawanakwa. "This place is gross, like you and you." she points at Eva and Owen, and walks past them. Eva is seen ready to chase her when Trent and Courtney pull her back, restraining her from attacking Heather. "A queen bee huh?" said Geoff as he recovered form Owen's blow. "Hi, I'm Beth!" Beth says as she walks up to Heather. "Hello, I don't really care." she replies, and turns away from her.

"Tyler in the house!" Tyler screams as he jumps off the boat. Unlike Geoff, though, he lands on the dock painfully, and Courtney rushes towards him. "She's like a nurse. I dig that." Duncan tells Trent as he sees Courtney tending to Tyler's wounds.

"Eeeeee-eeeee-eeeeee!" Katie and Sadie scream out as they get off the boat. "It's like, such an honor to be here Chris McLean!" Sadie says as she hugs Chris. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm on TV! Oh my gosh, is that the cameraman? Hi world!" Katie says as she puts her face in front of the camera. "Ugh, their voices is like a knife through my brain." Courtney says.

"Hello, Camp Wawanakwa!" Izzy yells as she jumps off the boat. She lands more painfully than Tyler, as she lands on her chin at the edge of the dock. "Come on Nurse Courtney, go fix the crazy's girl chin." Duncan tells Courtney. "Well, I guess it'll help my goal of being friends with everyone..." Courtney says doubtfully, and walks towards Izzy. "Wow, that was totally awesome. Cameraman, play that again!" Chris says. The scene of Izzy landing on the edge of the dock is played three times before resuming to the show. "Hah! Cracks me up!" Chris laughs. "Wait, how does she know the name of the place anyways?" asks Heather. The "Dun Dun Dun" music plays. "Wow, that felt great!" Izzy says as she gets up.

"Hi Chris!" says Bridgette as she gets off the boat, carrying a surfboard and her luggage. "Hello Bridgette, would you like some help with that luggage?" asks Chris. "Sure." she replies, and gives it to Chris. He gives it to Chef, who adds some salt and pepper in the luggage before carrying it away in a large cooking pan. "I think dinner has been chosen." Izzy says, and licks her lips. Owen smiles at Izzy.

"Ezekiel, what's up man?" asks Chris as he sees the home schooled teen get off the boat. "Huh? What's up? I think I see my mom..." he replies. "Sure. Oh, and Ezekiel, I know your home schooled and stuff, but just try not to do anything stupid alright?" Chris says. "Alright, what am I going to do that'll weird people out anyways?" Ezekiel replies. He starts to pick his nose while walking towards Katie and Sadie. "Hey ladies!" he says. "Gross!" They both say together. "Don't pretend you don't have a crush on me." Ezekiel says proudly.

"Hey, I'm DJ." DJ says as he gets off the boat. Chris looked up at him, but barely. "Hey DJ. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris replies. "A bit depressing. I thought the place was a five-star hotel!" DJ says. "Yeah, I lied."

"Noah, how's it hanging?" asks Chris as Noah gets off the boat. "I don't know, I haven't had a hangover ever since my grandmother gave me a kiss on the cheek. Did you get my memo about my life-threatening allergies? Noah says as he passes Chris. "I'm sure the interns got the memo..." Chris mumbles. "Hah, a nerd." Duncan says to DJ as he sees Noah. "Well, at least I don't look like Harry Potter gone bad." Noah tells Duncan. "What you say!" Duncan yells, and charges at Noah. Fortunately for him, Owen stood between the two to say hi to Noah, causing Duncan to crash into Owen and be bounced back, falling into the lake. "Oops, sorry." Owen says.

"LeShawna has arrived!" LeShawna says as she gets off the boat. "Hey LeShawna, and welcome to reality TV!" Chris says. "Great! The viewers are gonna love me and my awesome attitude! Ya'll better watch out, because LeShawna is going to kick ya'll's butts!" LeShawna walks by everyone, and stands next to Heather. "Ugh, why do I have to stand to the female big one?" Heather asks, and scoots away from LeShawna. "Excuse you? At least I'm not a white stick with a black blob on my head!" LeShawna cried out. "Whatever!" Heather turned her head away and ignored LeShawna.

Harold got off the boat a few minutes after LeShawna. "Why did you get here so late?" asks Chris as he sees Harold. "The driver of the boat got mad because I used my epic karate skills when I saw a rat. He said "I was lame and didn't deserve to be on the show". Weird, huh?" Harold says. "Sure..." Chris replies.

"Who's that cutie?" asks Tyler as he sees Lindsay get off the boat. "Hi Tom! It's so nice to see you again!" Lindsay says as she hugs Chris. "Lindsay, I'm Chris McLean, you know, the wonderful host?" Chris says. "No...but nice to meet you! I think I saw you before when you gave me a piece of paper called a contract though..." Lindsay replies. "Hey, I'm Tyler." says Tyler as Lindsay approaches him. "Hi! I'm Lindsay!" Courtney started to frown. "Another dumb one..." she says in her mind.

"Um...okay." Gwen says as the boat driver tells her something. "Hi Gwen, and welcome to Camp-" "I don't really care...I don't wanna be here!" Gwen says. "Well, you have to...the contract says so!" Chris replies. "Eww, a weird goth girl." Heather says as Gwen stands next to her. "Ugh, whatever." Gwen mumbles.

"The Codemeister has arrived!" Cody says as he gets off the boat. "The last camper is always the coolest!" Owen says, eating a hamburger. "Where'd you get the hamburger from?" Trent asks. "My pocket." Owen replies. "Welcome Cody, and Owen is right, you're the last camper!" Chris says. "Finally! It's been so long..." Courtney complains.

"Now that everyone is here, why not take a picture! Say cheese!" Chris gets his camera out, and clicks the button. "Alright, another one! Say Chris is awesome!" Chris clicks the button, but this time, the dock mysteriously falls apart and the campers fall into the lake. "Hah!" laughs Chris as he sees all of them on the picture. "I'm gonna sleep well tonight!"

"Now that everyone's here and wet...I'm going to put you into teams!" Chris takes out two flash cards. "Team one is the Screaming Gophers! The people in the team are Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Justin, LeShawna, and Lindsay." The Screaming Gophers were put in one spot, and Chef gave them a banner to hold. It had a picture of a green gopher on it.

"Team two is the Killer Bass! The rest of you are in that team." The rest were put in another spot and got a banner with a red bass on it. "Now that the teams are settled, go to your cabins to unpack!

"This place is not going to work for me!" Heather complains as she enters the Girls' Cabin. "Well tough luck sister, you're gonna stay in here whether you like it or not!" LeShawna says to Heather. "You know, it's not that bad! At least it has beds." Lindsay says. Every stares at her, silencing them all.

Meanwhile the boys were getting along well. "Sweet place!" Owen states as he put his suitcase on a bed. "Yeah, better than home." Duncan replies, taking out a dead racoon out of one of the drawers. "Dude, that's sick!" DJ says, and backs away from the racoon. "It's only a dead animal." Duncan says, and throws it at DJ's face. "AHHHHH!"

"Campers, all go to the cliff! Wear your swimming clothing too; Chef Hatchet will show you there." Chris says over the speaker. "I wonder what the challenge is." Sadie says as she walks out the Girls' Cabin, dressed in her swimming clothes. "Who cares, I know I'll never lose." Eva tells her as she walks past her. "What's her problem?" Sadie whispers to Katie, who shrugs. Chef is seen walking in front of the group, looking back at them with a sad look on his face.

"Welcome to the cliff! This is the place where your first challenge will take place!" Chris says. "What are we gonna do here?" Gwen asks suspiciously. "Let me explain...you guys are going to jump off the cliff!" he says. "WHAT!" Everyone exclaims.


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part II

**Episode 2 - "Not So Happy Campers Part II"**

**Summary:**

**The campers have been put into teams, and must face their first challenge: jump off a cliff. Most jump off, but some become cowards and have become worthy of the chicken hat. Which team will be the first to lose in the show? First camper to be voted off? Find out right here at Total Drama Island (Justin 123's Way!)**

"Last time, on Total Drama Island." Chris begins as he is seen on the Dock of Shame in Camp Wawanakwa. "Twenty-two teens that are anything but normal arrived here, at Camp Wawanakwa. They have been split into two teams of eleven, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. At the end of the last episode, the campers find out their first challenge: jump off a cliff. Will everyone do it, or will some shy away from their fears? Find out in this episode of Total, Drama, Island!"

_(Theme Song Plays)_

"WHAT!" everyone exclaims after Chris tells them the challenge. "Oh no, I am not going to get my hair wet just for this stupid challenge!" Heather complains. "Well you have to, or you're going to have to wear a chicken hat." grins Chris as he shows her a hat with a fake chicken on the top. "I hate you." Heather replies.

Just then Chris is seen in the confessional, with a chicken hat in his hands. "I forgot to introduce this in the last episode, so here it is! This is the confessional, where the campers will confess about their idiotic thoughts and feelings. I don't really care, as long as they make viewers wanna watch this show a lot!" he says, and the confessional ends. Another one with Heather in it begins soon after, and she says, "How am I supposed to talk to a camera in a stupid, smelly, wooden porta-potty? Ugh, it'll do for now though. Okay, so, like, this place is horrible! I plan to win this though, and by that I mean eliminating everyone until I'm the last one standing. I can't do it alone of course..." Heather stops for a second, when suddenly a harsh knock is heard. "You better hurry up Heather, I ain't waiting any longer!" LeShawna yells as she bangs on the door. The confessional ends with LeShawna barging in with her fists ready to punch.

"Let me explain the challenge! Each team will have members jump off the cliff. If the camper lands in the "safety zone", a place with no man-eating shark in the lake below, they will be counted for the team's number of jumpers. At the end, the team with the most jumpers wins." Chris explains. "So, who's going first?" Geoff asks. "The Killer Bass!" The Screaming Gophers sigh in relief, and Chris sits down in a beach chair. "Three, two, one, jump!" Chris fires a toy gun, and Eva jumps off the cliff first. "Well, if she has no fear, I have no fear!" Cody yells out, and jumps. Eva lands in the safety zone, but Cody does not, and lands on the water in the split position. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Chris says and laughs. Harold follows the two, landing face-first in the safety zone. "Wow, I love this challenge." Chef says behind Chris.

"Let's see, who should I convince to join me in an alliance?" Heather says quite loudly near Beth, Lindsay and Ezekiel. Lindsay, not suspecting anything, smiles. "I'll join Heather! But, like, how does an alliance work?" she asks. "Well, if you're in my alliance, I'm determined to bring you guys to the final ten, maybe even the final four." Heather explains. That convinced Lindsay and Ezekiel. "Count me in! I'll be the strong one, since I'm a dude." Ezekiel says. Heather frowns at Ezekiel, but ignores the comment.

Beth, on the other hand, wasn't convinced, as Heather didn't care about her in the last episode. "I don't know..." Beth says quietly. "Come on Beth, I promise to be your friend from now on!" Heather says convincingly. "Alright, I guess so!" Beth replies happily.

"That's five jumpers for the Killer Bass!" Chris announces as Noah and Trent jump off the cliff. "No wind today huh?" Noah says calmly as he lands in the safety zone with Trent. "So, hey Lindsay." Tyler says suddenly, scooting closer to Lindsay. "Hi Aidan." Lindsay replies, scratching her head. "No, my name is Tyler." he tells her in patience. Heather sees this, and gets angry. "Lindsay, come with me, it's time for the alliance rules!" She whispers in her ear. In the confessional, Lindsay is seen smiling. "Heather is very nice, but her alliance is very strict! Why is that...?" The confessional ends.

"Alright, Beth, Ezekiel and Lindsay, you are now in my alliance. Being in it means having rules applied to you okay? First rule: don't flirt with anybody on the other team. Second rule: you will always listen to me, under every circumstance. Last rule: I can borrow anything of yours without asking." she explains. "Um, I don't like that last rule." Beth says. "Oh, and one more rule. You will follow the rules, or you will be kicked out of the alliance. Understand?" Heather says. Beth, Ezekiel and Lindsay nod reluctantly. "Great, now, back to waiting."

"Come on Chris, do I have to really do this?" DJ asks in a scared tone. "No, but if you don't, you are worthy of this...chicken hat!" Chris shows DJ a chicken hat, and puts it on his head. "As long as I don't have to jump." DJ says in relief. "One chicken, five jumpers." Chris announces. "Chickens?" Tyler squeaks, and is accidentally pushed off the cliff by Izzy. "Izzy jump! Izzy scream! Izzy eat bird!" Tyler looks up, but only sees the bird. When he blinks, he sees Izzy instead with a feather in her mouth. She lands in the safety zone, but Tyler doesn't, and a shark chases him to shore.

"Six jumpers, one chicken and one failed!" Chris announces. "Ready Sadie?" asks Katie as she prepares to jump. "No!" Sadie replies, but Katie runs with her anyways and they both jump, landing in the safety zone. "Eeeee-eeee! We like, totally did it!" Sadie cries out, and hugs Katie when they got on the shore. "Eight jumpers, one chicken and one failed!" Chris announces. "Owen, you're the only one left dude. Your team has a score of four, so are you going to jump?" he asks. "You can do it big guy!" Noah assures Owen. "I-I can't!" Owen yells out. "Just do it, or I'll rip your head off!" Eva screams. That got Owen started, and he jumped off the cliff, screaming like a little girl. He successfully landed in the safety zone.

"With nine jumpers, that's nine points. But with one chicken and one failing, that's a total score of seven points." Chris says, putting his calculator away. "That doesn't seem like much. We can totally kick your butts." LeShawna says to the Killer Bass. "Your big butt will ruin the lake though." Harold says. "Excuse you? Oh no you didn't!" LeShawna confronts Harold, but is pushed off the cliff by Heather. "I guess that marks the start of the Screaming Gopher's turn!" Chris says. After landing in the safety zone, LeShawna gives Heather a nasty look. "Watch Heather, when you come down here, ooh, that face ain't gonna be so pretty after I get done with you!" she yells. "Like I'm scared of you! But, I'm not going to jump as respect for my hair." Heather says. "Oh, you're jumping pretty face!" Duncan yells, and takes Heather with him as he jumps off the cliff. "So brave..." Courtney mutters as she sees Duncan land in the safety zone without Heather, who landed in the shark-infested part of the lake.

"AHHHHHH!" Heathers screams as two sharks chase her. Justin sees this and jumps, not landing in the safety zone, but in front of the sharks. The sharks' eyes both widen, and Justin takes off his shirt to show off. A confessional with Katie and Sadie in it is shown. "Justin is like, so hot!" Katie says with a dreamy face. "Yeah, I want to be his girlfriend!" Sadie says. Katie's face turns to shocked, and the confessional ends with the two looking angrily at each other.

"Two jumpers, no chickens and two failed! Man, you guys suck." Chris says as he laughs. "I am not jumping! It's just too dangerous." Courtney complains. "Well then, wear the chicken hat!" Chris puts a chicken hat on Courtney's head, who crossed her arms. "Yeah, I'm not jumping too." Gwen took a chicken hat from Chris, and watched the others getting ready to jump.

"Come on girls. It won't be so bad!" Ezekiel said to Lindsay and Beth, and he jumped, landing in the safety zone. "See, eh?" he cries out to them, and swims to shore. "Okay...you want to jump together Beth?" Lindsay asks. Beth nods slowly, and they both jump. "AHHHH!" they both scream as they land in the safety zone. "Five jumpers, two chickens and two failed!" Chef announces. "Where's Chris?" Bridgette asks. "He's adding more sharks to the water." Chef replies.

"For the team!" Geoff screams as he jumps off the cliff, but he lands in the "unsafety zone", groin-first. "Mama..." he squeaks as he slowly sinks in. "Geoff!" Bridgette cries out and jumps after him, landing in the safety zone at the same time. "Ugh, she's such a show off." Heather says as she dries herself with a towel. "I don't think she's trying to show off though." Beth says. Heather gives her the evil eye, and Beth becomes silent.

"Six jumpers, two chickens and three failed! That's a score of...one." Chris announces. "One!" Courtney says in anger. "Come on cowards! You could have done better! My grandmother can jump off the cliff without any worries!" she continues. "Um, so your grandmother is braver than you?" Gwen asks. Courtney's face becomes red and blank, looking away from Gwen.

"With a score of four to one, the Killer Bass win the first challenge!" Chris says. "First challenge?" Katie asks suspiciously. "Yeah. The second challenge is to bring two big boxes filled with hot tub materials, which you will use to build a hot tub, to the Cabin Area." Chris explains. "And how exactly are we supposed to get the boxes from here to there?" DJ asks. "Well, since the Killer Bass won, you guys will get pull carts to help you carry the boxes. As for the Screaming Gophers, you have to move it to the Cabin Area by hand." The Screaming Gophers gasped. "By hand!" Heather complains. "Mm hmm. Now start!"

The Killer Bass got their pull carts from Chef, and the two strongest members, Eva and DJ, put the boxes on them. "This is going to be a piece of cake." Trent says happily, pushing one of the pull carts. In the confessional, Owen is seen eating a chicken wing. "I want cake...but this chicken is very good. Maybe I could combine the two and invent chickake!" Owen seems pleased with himself and takes a piece of cake out of his pocket, and the confessional ends.

"This is so not fair!" Heather complains as she walks to the Cabin Area without pushing a box. "How can it not be fair when you're not even helping us?" Duncan asks calmy as he pushes a box into Ezekiel. "Hey, what was that for, eh?" he says. "Nothing, I just hate you." replies Duncan.

"We're already here? That didn't take long." Harold says. "Well it doesn't matter, just start opening-" Tyler was cut off when Eva headbutted into the two boxes, making them fall apart. "They're open." she says. "Okay...now, let's start putting the hot tub together!" Cody says proudly, and the Killer Bass get to work.

"Look, they're already half finished!" Lindsay says as the Screaming Gophers arrive at the Cabin Area. "If we work fast enough, we just might beat them. Come on, let's start!" Courtney grabbed a hammer from her portable tool kit and started to put the hot tub together. The Killer Bass, however, had an easy time, as Eva, DJ, Tyler and Izzy were the only ones fixing the tub together. "Cool! Look DJ, I have a small splinter on my finger!" Izzy says, and shows DJ her finger, with had a big piece of wood stuck in it. DJ faints, and Izzy laughs.

"Time is up!" Chris yells as he walks towards the two teams. "I see you both finished...and one of you barely completed it." Chris comments as he sees the Screaming Gophers hot tub, which was put together by tape and multiple tools glued together. "It isn't much of a big choice, so the Killer Bass win the challenge and invincibility!" The Killer Bass cheered, while the Screaming Gophers groaned. "Go to the Mess Hall for dinner, and for the Screaming Gophers, meet me at the campfire tonight for the first Elimination Ceremony."

"I say we vote off Justin." Heather says in the Mess Hall after seeing Justin leave for the bathroom. "Why? He's pretty, unlike you." LeShawna states. Heather ignored LeShawna's comment. "The reason is because he's useless. All he does is try to get attention. I bet he's never going to do anything in the challenges if we keep him here." Heather explains. "We'll think about it. You never know who's going to vote you off sweet pie." Duncan says as he finishes his meal and walks out of the Mess Hall.

At the Elimination Ceremony, the Screaming Gophers were seated in log seats in front of a campfire. Chris walked to an oil container with a tray of marshmallows. "You guys have placed your votes, and the camper with the most votes will be sent home tonight, and he or she will never be able to return, EVER." Chris says. "On this tray I have ten symbols of safety: marshmallows. If you hear your name, come forward, and obtain your safety symbol. First is Duncan." Duncan stood and walked towards Chris, grabbing his marshmallow. "Beth and Bridgette." The two got their marshmallows, and Beth quickly eats hers, getting marshmallow on her braces. Chris then threw three more marshmallows to Ezekiel, Gwen and LeShawna. "Lindsay." Lindsay smiles and runs to Chris. "Yay! Thank you so much Michael!" she says in happiness. "I thought it was Tom." Bridgette whispers to Beth. "Geoff and Courtney." The two went to get their marshmallows. "Heather and Justin, you are the only two left. One of you is going home tonight." Chris said. Dramatic music can be heard as Chris taunts the two by pointing at either Heather or Justin. "This last marshmallow goes to...

_(Dramatic Pause)_

...Heather." Chris hands Heather the last marshmallow, and walks towards Justin. "Sorry dude, but Heather surprisingly convinced people to vote you off. Time to walk down the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers." Justin dropped his head, and walked towards the boat. "Why him!" LeShawna says in sadness, then glares at Heather. The camera then zooms to Justin on the Boat of Losers, who doesn't say anything. "That's it folks. This has been the first elimination of Total Drama Island. What will happen during the next episode? Find out, right here, at Total...Drama...Island!" Chris signs off, and is seen eating his own marshmallow with the other campers.


	3. The Big Sleep

**Episode 3 - "The Big Sleep"**

**Summary:**

**The campers are ready to face their second challenge, and most say it's harder than the first. They are forced to run a long distance, then given wonderful food! But, Chris angers them when he tells them the challenge: stay awake as long as you can! In this episode, new friendships form, along with more conflicts and relationships! Come see everything here at Total...Drama...Island!**

Everyone was asleep. All was still. The wind blew, the lake rocked around, and a bird was snatched by Chef as it enters the Mess Hall. "Wake up campers! Meet me right outside the cabins!" Chris announces. "Oh my gosh, he ruined my perfect donut dream!" Owen complains as he falls off his bed, falling on Noah. "Watch it big guy, or you're going to have a perfect death dream!" Noah cries out as Owen gets off of him. "Sorry Noah..."

"Today, you will have to, and I mean have to, run around the whole camp, then meet Chef at the Mess Hall for an awesome surprise!" Chris explains as all the campers got out of their cabins. "It's six in the morning, and you expect us to run? You're enjoying this aren't you!" Eva yells, ready to charge at Chris. DJ and Trent had to hold her back as Chris walked past her calmy. "Yes Eva, I am enjoying this. Now, the run is about to start about right...now!" Chris fired a toy gun and the campers started to run. Eva quickly passed everyone. "How does she run that fast?" Courtney whispers to Bridgette as she passes Owen. "Years of practice. She probably caught all her victims by chase." Bridgette replies.

"Okay alliance, we need to start eliminating people from the other team." Heather says to her alliance as she slowly jogs. "Well, who do we start with?" Beth asks. "I say Eva. She's really strong, and could easily win challenges for her team." Heather tells her. "How are we going to eliminate her then, eh?" Ezekiel asks. "By angering her without her knowing it was us...maybe her MP3 Player will do the trick..." Heather quietly says to herself. Beth is then shown in the confessional. "Heather scares me a little...maybe I should leave her alliance as soon as I can!" she says, and the confessional ends.

"In first place is Eva! In second, DJ, in third, Courtney, and in fourth, LeShawna!" Chris announces at the finish line. "Ooh, LeShawna's getting tired!" LeShawna says as she tries to catch up with Courtney. "Don't give up! Our team needs to win this challenge." Geoff encourages her as he passes her. "And the Killer Bass win!" Eva passes the finish line, followed by DJ and Courtney. "Ugh! That is so not fair! She probably always-" Eva slaps Courtney angrily, and falls down. "Hah! My gosh Eva, I wouldn't be surprised if you were more popular than Heather!" Chris says, laughing.

After everyone finished, they all walked to the Mess Hall. "I'm so tired..." Tyler complains as he sits down. "Dude, I think everyone is, well, except for Eva I guess." Harold tells Tyler as he sits down next to him. "Everyone, I welcome you to this dang expensive all-you-can-eat buffet!" Chef says, and shows everyone the buffet table. "Holy crap, I'm in heaven!" Owen cries out. "Um, why is there a dead bird on the table..." Gwen asks as she pokes it with a fork. "Caught it this morning; it's the special dish." Chef tells her. "Right..."

After everyone ate, everyone was groaning. "I think I gained fifty pounds..." Owens says as he rubs his stomach. "While that was good, why did you feed us that buffet Chef?" Courtney asks suspiciously. "Ask him." Chef points as Chris, who just entered the mess hell. "Let me explain the real challenge." Chris explains to them as he grabs a piece of pizza. "Real challenge? Dude, that's screwed up!" Duncan complains, growling a little bit. "I know, heheh. I made you guys run and eat so it'll be harder to stay awake in the Wake-A-Thon!" Chris announces. "Wake-A-Thon? Is that like, a running competition?" Lindsay asks, confused. "She's lucky she's cute." LeShawna whispers to Geoff, who nods. "No, Lindsay, it's where you try to stay awake! The last one standing will win invincibility for their team, while the last one awake for the losing team is safe from elimination." Chris says. "Now, to the campfire!"

"Woohoo! This Wake-A-Thon is going to be a piece of cake!" Owen says, but immediately falls asleep after saying that. "Great, it's been a minute and we lost a person filled with joy and disintegrated food." Noah says, resting his head on his palm. "Well, that's just one person, how bad could it be?" Cody states. After five hours, Tyler and Ezekiel had fallen asleep. "Ugh, he's probably the weakest one in the alliance." Heather complains, kicking Ezekiel lightly. "Um, Lindsay, what are you doing?" Beth asks, seeing Lindsay doing a hand stand. "Trying to stay awake! I heard that when the blood parties in your brain, it will help you stay awake." Lindsay explains. Beth smiled, and joined Lindsay. "Idiots..." Heather says to herself.

"Eighteen hour mark, and no one new fell asleep yet." Chris says. "Yay! Sadie, we are doing so well!" Katie says happily. "Oh my gosh, DJ, aren't you so proud of us?" Katie and Sadie both say together. "Yeah...I...guess...so..." DJ says, then falls to the ground, sleeping. "Oh...well...maybe we should join him." Sadie says, and falls asleep on top of DJ, followed by Katie. "Well, the Screaming Gophers are dominating the Killer Bass with a score of ten people awake to seven people awake." Chris announces, waking from a short nap. "That is okay. The bass is a holy fish in some countries, so we are most likely be able to beat the gophers, who are only sacred in one country: Gophia." Harold says in a tired tone. "Keep saying that...it'll help us stay angry at you, distracting us from our tiredness." Noah says.

"It has been exactly one day since the Wake-A-Thon started..." Chris says, his eyes closing occasionally before opening again. "Lindsay...I can't stay awake anymore! Must get rest!" Beth falls asleep, though she maintains her hand stand position. "What kind of person sleeps while doing a hand stand?" Duncan jokes, seeing Beth snoring when she inhales, and spitting when she exhales. "Hey Bridgette, you okay?" Geoff asks, scooting closer to Bridgette. "Yeah, really tired, but other than that, I'm fine." Bridgette replies, yawning. "Good, because if you fell asleep, I wouldn't be able to say how cute you are." Geoff says to her. "Ugh, go flirt someone else!" Courtney says to the two, and hits them both with a paper plate. "Where'd you get the paper plate?" Duncan asks. "My portable burglar kit." Courtney replies.

"Thirty hours in. Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Eva, Harold, Izzy and Trent are left." Chris announces, drinking a cup of coffee. "I, can not stand this any longer!" Harold cries out, and falls asleep, landing face first into mud. "Hah, LeShawna's gonna win this..." LeShawna says, having bags under her eyes. "No you're not...if we lose...I'm getting that safe from elimination reward..." Courtney angrily says to LeShawna, but she falls asleep. "Mmm hmm, that's what happens when you mess with me stuck up lawyer." LeShawna replies, but ends up falling asleep too. "She is so wrong, because I'm getting that reward." Heather states, staring at Lindsay's face which had turned into an extreme shade of red. "I told you this would work!" Lindsay says, not sounding tired at all. Suddenly, Eva throws a stone at Lindsay, causing her to fall and the blood rushing away from her brain. "Now I'm tired..." she says before falling asleep. "Hey, that's not fair! She can't cheat!" Heather complains. "Actually, I can't do anything about it." Chris says to Heather. "Ugh! I hate you!" she replies with hatred, and glares at Eva, who glares at her back.

"My actions brings all the police to the yard and they're like, "You're dead!", oh no, "You're dead!", I can help you, but you'll have to die." Izzy sings as she dances around in a crazy manner. "You're not tired?" Trent asks Gwen, avoiding Izzy's mad twirling. "I am, but I'm just writing inmy diary to keep me occupied." Gwen replies, closing her diary. "That's cool, what're you writing about?" he asks. "Nobody-I mean, nothing." Gwen replies with a smile.

"I lost count of time, but it's sure to have two days..." Chris says to the camera, eyes bulging. "Chris, you better have another coffee before you're eyes explode." Izzy says to him. "Shut up crazy girl!" he screams, quickly grabbing a cup of coffee. "You're welcome for the advice!" Izzy yells. In the confessional, Heather is shown. "Change of plans. Maybe instead of Eva, Izzy should be eliminated. But that's going to be way harder..." Heather loses concentration, then falls asleep in the confessional.

"Where's Heather? I haven't seen her in a while." Courtney says in wonder. "I think she went to the bathroom." Bridgette replies, yawning. "Look, Geoff's asleep." Bridgette smiles at the sight of Geoff snoring lightly, then falls asleep next to him. Duncan yawns and sees Gwen and Trent fall asleep together too. "Wow, guys you have to hear this. Heather fell asleep while using the confessional!" Izzy laughs. "How do you know?" Courtney asks. "I went to the confessional, and I saw her sleeping!" she replies, laughing like crazy. "Right, well Izzy, you better stop laughing before you start losing your breat." Courtney states with an annoyed tone. "Alright." Izzy immediately stops laughing and starts reading a book. Eva finally falls asleep after Izzy stops laughing.

"Three people are left, and it's been three days and fourteen hours." Chris says quietly. "If Courtney and Duncan fall asleep, Izzy will win for her team. If they don't though, and Izzy does fall asleep, the Screaming Gophers win." Izzy shows no sign of tiredness, playing a toy snake, while Duncan yells out, "I CANNOT STAY AWAKE ANY LONGER!" he falls to the ground, snoring loudly. "Well, it looks like it's just me and you Izzy." Courtney says. "Yeah, good luck staying awak-" Izzy stops, and falls to the ground. Chef is seen behind her with a dart in his hands. "Oops, meant to get that squirrel over there." he says. "I won? I won!" Courtney cheers, but falls asleep soon. "Heheh, well, the Screaming Gophers win the challenge! Chef, bring them to the mess hall, it's time for breakfast..."

Since all the campers were sleeping during all of breakfast, the Killer Bass were sent to vote once they woke up. "Remember, Izzy can't be voted off." Chris reminds them, reaching for marshmallows from a marshmallow bag. In the elimination ceremony, everyone was yawning except for Izzy. "That dart felt great!" Izzy says as she looks at the marshmallows. "Good for you. Now, these are marshmallows, obviously. They represent safety, which means if you get a marshmallow, you are safe from elimination. If you do not receive one, you are out of the game, and you can't return to the island, ever!" Chris explains, and throws the first marshmallow to Izzy. "Oh yeah, safe baby!" she yells out, running towards the fire. "These, go to Eva, Cody and DJ." the three went to get their marshmallows. "Katie and Sadie..." the two yell out in excitement, and got their marshmallows. "Owen and Noah." Owen quickly ate his marshmallow after receiving his, yet Noah merely squised his. "I prefer non sweet marshmallows." he says, weirding Chris out. "Trent." Chris throws it to Trent, who eats his. "Harold, Tyler, you are the final two." Chris says. "This last marshmallow goes to...

_(Dramatic music plays)_

...Harold." "Yes! In your face bad jock!" Harold yells as he gets his marshmallow. "What? How could you guys vote me off!" Tyler complains, getting up angrily. "Well, you seem like you won't be a good person to have in the team. You're...weak." Cody says to him. "Because you're pathetic, there, you know, now leave!" Eva says, taking out a small wooden knife. "Alright, alright!" Tyler says, running down the Dock of Shame and to the Boat of Losers. "Well, this has been a long show! Come see the next episode to see who gets the boot next! This is...Total...Drama...Island!"


End file.
